Super High School Level Wedding
by vikumiru
Summary: After a school life of mutual killing and starting a foundation with his friends, Makoto Naegi's prepared to start a new chapter with the love of his life. (Possible spoilers for DR and SDR2)


A/N: Yay! Writing more fanfics! WOOT! This time is Dangan Ronpa. You can expect more fanfics in the future but I'll stick with oneshots at the moment. This is actually inspired by a headcanon I found on tumblr.

Note: Possible spoilers for Dangan Ronpa and Super Dangan Ronpa 2. Finish it now. And I never went to a wedding so this is based on my knowledge of the ceremony.

Disclaimer: Dear Santa, I want Dangan Ronpa rights for Christmas please. Thank You. – vikumiru

_You have been formally invited to the wedding of_

_Makoto Naegi and Kyouko Kirigiri_

_On April 16_

Kirigiri stood in front of the mirror, unable to recognize the woman in the place of her reflection. With her long lavender hair tied in a bun and her signature single braid dangling at the side, she wore a beautiful silk dress, white as the lilies in her hands. "Kirigiri, you look amazing!" Asahina cheered, placing her two hands on Kirigiri's shoulders. The two had become friends slowly after leaving Monobear's School of Despair and starting the Future Foundation, resulting to Kirigiri requesting the Super High School Level Swimmer to be her maid of honor.

"Thank you, Asahina. You look beautiful, as well." Kirigiri replied. Asahina donned a similar dress to Kirigiri as well but hers was shorter and it had a thin blue sash instead of a light purple one. The Super High School Level Detective adjusted the straps of her dress and her white gloves. "Naegi-kun is rather fond of giving me presents on random occasions. He gave me these gloves after my old pair tore. He also added a set of ribbons and ties with it." She let out a small giggle.

"Hey," Asahina tapped Kirigiri's shoulder, "Where's Fukawa? Did we leave her somewhere?" The two noticed the lack of a Super High School Level Writer in the room. Immediately before Kirigiri called Fukawa's phone, she came into the room with a harsh bang on the door.

"Urgh… Kirigiri, are you done preparing? Your future husband's already waiting." Fukawa grumbled. Not a word left Kirigiri's mouth. "Did you hear me? Naegi's waiting." Still not a single reply came out.

"Future husband… Naegi…" The lavender-haired girl mumbled and froze up on the spot. "Naegi's my future husband… I…"

Asahina's eyes widened, "AH! Kirigiri, don't get cold feet! Naegi-kun will be heartbroken if his bride doesn't show up!"

"Naegi's wife… I… I…" Kirigiri, after mumbling those words, stood motionless. She let out a heavy sigh and cleared her mind. "Yes, I'm Naegi's bride-to-be. Fukawa," Kirigiri turned her head towards the said female, "Please get my veil."

Naegi was sweating. Not the 'I just ran' sweating, the 'Oh god, my parents are going to see my exam scores' sweating. He started to fidget with the cuffs of his shirt, straighten his tie when it doesn't need to be and slick back his ahoge but it always pops back up.

"Stop your accursed fidgeting, Naegi. It shows weakness." Togami, Naegi's asshole of a friend and best man, scowled. "I still dislike how you made most of everything black and white. It reminds me of that little ingrate of a bear."

"Togami, quit your complaints." Naegi responded. He grabbed the heir by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to his face. "I'm marrying Kyouko 'Straight Face' Kirigiri. I'm marrying the girl who did not piss herself when she was on the suspicion of murder. I'm marrying the girl who fell down a trash chute for me. I'm marrying the girl who did not freak the fuck out when Junko Enoshima revealed herself as the mastermind of the shittest school experience I have ever been in. Now do me a favor and shut your little bitch of a mouth for a couple of hours before I sock you in the goddamn face. UNDERSTOOD!?" He released his grip and stood again beside Togami, who was still dazed.

"Yo Naegi-chi," Hagakure, the ring bearer, looked around, "why is the second row empty?" The wedding ceremony was being held in a chapel and all the rows were filled with Naegi and Kirigiri's friends and family and the survivors of the program but Naegi insisted on leaving one row empty.

"It's for them, Hagakure: The ones who died in the school." The brunette bit his lip softly, looking down. "Even Junko…" He added. Taking a deep breath and sighing it out, Naegi tried to sport a small smile. It was his wedding day, why would he want to bitch out on Togami and relive a traumatic yet life changing experience?

The wedding bells rang, the door opened and Fukawa holding a basket of red rose petals walked down the line, throwing them into the air. Suddenly, the worst possible thing had to happen; Fukawa let out a sneeze and started laughing manically. Togami and Hagakure had created a plan if Genocider Syo decided to make an appearance. They ran towards her and grabbed her arms, dragging her away from the crowd and Naegi. "Wait a moment!" Togami shouted and curse words and screams of terror flooded the air.

The two men returned back with a few rips in their suits and messed-up hair. They returned to their positions and a normal Fukawa walked once more. She had bruises and some red scratch marks on her arms. As she finished flinging petals on the ground, Kirigiri stepped out and Naegi swore that light started to shine on her and the angels of Heaven sang.

The choir sang as the lavender-haired girl walked down the aisle with Asahina holding her long veil. She stopped and stood next to her groom.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to…" The minister continued but all Naegi and Kirigiri heard was rambling. They were in their own little world. "You may state your vows."

"Hah? Oh yeah," Naegi sheepishly smiled. He cleared his throat and grinned, "Kyouko Kirigiri, there's nobody else I would want to be with other than you. You're beautiful, fearless and everything a man would want. I will never forget the day you and I met, the day we kissed for the first time and the day we started the Future Foundation with the others. I love you and I can't wait to continue my life with you by my side. I vow to keep you happy and never to lose hope." He kissed her hand and with a blush, she gave a small laugh.

"Ahem. Makoto Naegi, you are everything to me; my friend, my colleague and my one true love. I love how you never gave up on finding a way out of the academy and how you wanted to change the members of Super High School Level Despair. This will sound cheesy but I can't think of anybody better than you to spend the rest of my life with. I love you and I want every day of our lives to be better than the last." Kirigiri smiled and in the corner of her eye, she could see Asahina wiping tears on Hagakure's coat.

Naegi presented an empty hand in front of his ring bearer and once the gold ring rested on his palm, he took the ring and slipped it on Kirigiri's ring finger. "With this ring, I wed thee."

Kirigiri, held between her thumb and index finger, placed the small band of gold onto Naegi's ring finger. "With this ring, I wed thee."

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The couple did not hesitate to kiss. All of the guests stood up and cheered for the newlywed couple. Naegi picked up Kirigiri bridal style and ran out the door.

The reception went overall swimmingly except when Togami got a full-scale and realistic Monobear cut out which caused Naegi to freak out. At the end of the night, the six stayed in the reception hall. "One last toast to Makoto Naegi and Kyouko Kirigiri. May they live a life together full of hope and love." Hagakure raised the glass of champagne. The others raised theirs as well and Naegi planted a chaste kiss on Kirigiri's lips.

After a while, all of them left. Naegi led a slightly tipsy Kirigiri to the limousine waiting outside the hotel. "Naegi-kun, why can't we stay in a hotel room?"The detective asked with a small 'hic' in between her words.

"Come on, I think you'd like to spend our first night as husband and wife in our new house more than a hotel room." He opened the car door and led her onto the leather seats of the limousine. The car ride was silent and uneventful with the exception of the small kisses the two shared.

"I love you Naegi. Should I keep calling you that or Makoto?" A sober Kirigiri asked as the limousine drove into a tunnel. The lights in the tunnel lit up the car and the two could see each other even more clearly.

"Naegi. It sounds weird when you call me Makoto." He responded as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. The Super High School Level Luckster kissed his wife's cheek and smiled for her. "I love you too. Do you think I'll be getting…'lucky' tonight?"

Kirigiri pushed away from him and playfully punched his arm. "Real smooth, Naegi dear. Do you pick up girls with that line?" She rested her head on his shoulder and with bubbly smiles, they kissed each other once more.

A/N: YAY! Fanfiction needs more Naegiri in its archives! R & R please and BYEEE!


End file.
